


Jellybur

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [13]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All are adopted by Phil, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, tubbo is mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: Wilbur noticed that Tommy had been hanging around with Sam a lot ever since the 7th year had defended Tommy from a few upperclassmen. He didn't like that though—no, he wasn't jealous, what are you talking about—so he was determined to win back his brother's affection!EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089269
Comments: 12
Kudos: 601





	Jellybur

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series. All Characters, houses and year Levels can be found in Series Notes.
> 
> Houses and Year Levels for those Mentioned:  
> Tommy (Hufflepuff, 4th Year)  
> Tubbo (Ravenclaw, 4th Year)  
> Technoblade (Ravenclaw, 6th Year)  
> Sam (Ravenclaw, 7th Year)  
> Wilbur Soot (Slytherin, 6th Year)
> 
> EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES

"Wilbur, you're gonna set someone on fire if you keep glaring at them like that," Techno said, not looking up from the homework he was doing. "And since we have magic, I don't doubt that you can." 

Wilbur shushed him as he kept staring at the duo who were sat two tables away from them in the library. "Have you noticed that Tommy's been with that green haired bloke a lot recently?"

"Why do you say 'green haired bloke' as if you didn't know who Sam is?" Techno looked up from his parchment to be faced with a stone faced Wilbur. Techno pushed Wilbur's circular glasses backwards so they won't fall. "Tommy told us right? Sam caught some guys picking on Tommy the other day and being the Head Boy that he is, dealt with them."

"Yeah, I know, but did you hear how he spoke about Sam?" Wilbur slumped on his seat. "Calling him 'cool'—" he made quotation marks with his fingers—"and shit."

Techno shook his head sideways. "I don't know about you Wilbur, but you're sounding kinda uhh jealous." He dipped his quill in the inkwell with a smirk on his face.

Wilbur scoffed, "Jealous? Why would I be fucking jealous?" Techno raised an eyebrow, challenging him to answer his own question. "Techno, really. Why would I care what the child does—why is he smiling like that?"

Techno turned around and saw Sam ruffling the blond's hair while Tommy was smiling and lightly leaning into Sam's hand. "I don't know Wilbur, maybe 'cause your not being affectionate enough?"

"Oh don't start affection with me Mr. I'm awkward with emotions," Wilbur crossed his arms across his chest. 

Techno shrugged his shoulder, "You do you Wilbur, but I'm just sayin'."

Wilbur huffed, still watching Tommy and Sam interact with a pout.

***

"Hey Tommy," Wilbur greeted as he sat down across Tommy who was eating with Tubbo, who was on the blond's right side, in the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey Wil, what're you doing here?" Tommy asked. 

"Just wanted to sit with you guys for a change," Wilbur said, "Why? You got a problem with that Tommy?" 

Tommy hummed, "No, 's just weird. Anyway, Tubbo—"

Wilbur felt Techno snicker beside him so he kicked him with his foot under the table. "So," he started. "Good job on your Herbology exam by the way, I heard you from Professor Shrub that you got one of the highest scores."

"Well duh," Tommy said. "Herbology's my best class, 'course I was gonna ace that."

Wilbur opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted. "Hey guys."

"SAM!" Tommy greeted the Ravenclaw who sat on his other side. 

"Hello Tommy," Sam said. "I heard you aced your Herbology test earlier."

"Yeah! I did," Tommy smiled."Did you know that's my favorite class?" 

"Oh really? Why?" Sam asked.

Wilbur sat there with a blank face, staring at Sam, Tommy's rambling all tuned out. _We literally said the same thing! What the hell?_ "You know what guys, I think I'm going back to my table," Wilbur sighed before getting up. Not staying long enough to see Tommy's eyebrows furrow in concern.

***

"Well that didn't work," Wilbur said as he sat down in the courtyard the next morning, as Techno practiced a few spells.  
  
"Maybe you should get his a gift or somethin'," Technoblade suggested as he hit another target with a non-verbal spell. "You know how he likes getting free stuff."

"What should I get him then?" 

"I don't know." Techno cursed under his breath when he missed. He faced Wilbur and crossed his arms, "What do you think he's been interested in these pass few days?"  
  
Wilbur hummed, "He really likes that one sweet from Honeydukes. The one that Phil sent us the other day? Yeah, he stole some of mine," Wilbur said. "He stole more from you though," he added.

"You mean those mini golden apples?" Techno furrowed his eyebrows, "Is that why when I opened my share there was literally five pieces left?" Wilbur nodded.

Techno sighed, "Well, you know what to get that brat."

***

Wilbur went and ordered a couple of bags of the mini golden apples from Honeydukes. His order arrived today,and by that he meant just now the owl dropped the package on the table. Wilbur smiled and decided to give it to Tommy when he sees him in the hallways or something.

He didn't have to wait long though. After his potions class, he encountered Tommy who was just about to enter. "Hey Toms," he said.

"'ey Wil," Tommy greeted back.   
  
"I have something for you." Wilbur rummaged through his pockets and pulled out teh little packs of mini golden apples and handed them to the blond.

Tommy took the bag and peeked into it, "Oh, uhh, thanks Wil."

Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head. "Is something wrong Tommy? Do you not like them?"

"No!" Tommy exclaimed. "It's just uhh," Tommy brought a hand to to the back of his neck and gave Wilbur an awkward smile, "I kinda just ate a bunch of these earlier 'cause Sam gave me some."

"Oh." Wilbur's shoulders drop.   
  
"Actually! You know what I actually still crave these y'know!" Tommy said grabbing one and eating it. "Mmm, tastes good," Tommy smiled.

Wilbur gave a weak smile back, he knew what Tommy was doing. "Glad you like it, see you around." He ruffled Tommy's hair as he walked away with a heavy sigh.

***

Techno poked Wilbur's cheek with his wand. "You know that's a safety hazard," Wilbur stated. 

"Well," Techno started." I think spying on someone on your broom is also a safety hazard, yet here you are."

Wilbur was up in the air, on his broom as he watched Tommy practice Chaser things with Sam from afar. "Why is he even training with Sam? He isn't even on the team," he mumbled.

"Wilbur, Sam was our team captain last year. He just left so he could focus on his last year," Techno said. 

"I'm good at Quidditch too," he pouted. 

Techno let out an awkward laugh, "Even if you are—" 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"—you play Seeker though. Tommy needs someone who plays the same position to teach him so he could improve," Techno said.

"Still though," Wilbur said with a sigh. 

Techno laughed, "Just admit that you're jealous Wil."

"I'm not—" Techno gave him a look—"Okay, maybe I'm a bit jealous," he admitted averting his gaze so he wouldn't be facing Techno.

"You know, you just have to talk to him normally," Techno said. 

"What do you mean?"

"Just—talk to him," Techno said. "That's all I've been doing and I'm tellin' ya if you do, you'll feel better."

"And what? Let Tommy know that I'm fucking jealous?" Wilbur shook his head. "No way. Nu uh."

"Suit yourself." Techno shrugged his shoulders.

***  
  
Wilbur had a great idea. One that he thinks no one can top.

"A what?" Tommy exclaimed, earning him looks from the other people in the courtyard. "A what?" Tommy repeated this time with a lowered voice. 

"I got a friend of mine to get us a free pass at a Dragon Sanctuary," he repeated. 

"No fucking way," Tommy said, sparkles practically evident in the boy's eyes. "That's so cool."

Wilbur smiled proudly at his achievement. He had spent a couple of days convincing his friend to actually go through the effort of getting the people at the sanctuary to allow visitors.

"Why though?" Tommy's question caught him off guard.

"Why?" Wilbur was blanking out and there was no way he was admitting the real reason.

"Yeah," Tommy said. "Actually, you've been acting weird as fuck all week."

"Weird?" Wilbur tilted his head. "Weird how?"

"Well for one, you've been really nice, giving me free shit and all that," Tommy started. "Also, for some reason I see you everywhere now. Like, man, what's up with that?"  
  
"Can't I be nice to you every now and then?" Wilbur defended. "And that must be a coincidence because I don't even notice you half the time," he lied. 

Tommy scoffed, not believing the bullshit coming out of Wilbur's mouth. "Oh yeah? How about the fact that you've been staring—glaring at Sam a lot lately?" he asked. "I notice shit WIlbur. I also noticed that you glared even harder whenever I talk to Sam. It's as of your..."

_Oh god._

Tommy bursts out laughing. Wilbur could already feel himself getting embarrassed. "As if you're jealous." Wilbur looked away from the blond. "Wait, you're actually jealous aren't you?" Tommy laughs harder. "Why are you jealous though," he wiped a tear that he got from laughing so hard, "I don't get it."

"Well, maybe it's cause you've been hanging around Sam a lot lately," Wilbur said, still not facing the blond. "Not to mention you seem to like it more when _he_ compliments you."

Tommy notices how Wilbur's shoulders dropped when he said this. "Hey," he started. "I began hanging out with Sam 'cause that one time he helped me with those fuckers is like the first time I actually talked to Sam like one on one. I just thought I didn't know enough about the guy," he said. "Besides I still hang out with you lots."

Wilbur hummed. That was actually a good point. 

"And the compliment bit?" Tommy reached for his nape. "I _do_ get really happy when you or Techno compliment me. Like so happy, that if I didn't brush it off, you two will just resort to teasing me," he said, cheeks getting a bit red. 

"Really?" Wilbur asked.

"You guys are my brothers 'course I'm gonna be fuckin' happy," Tommy mumbled. 

Wilbur huffed and let out a sigh. "C'mon Wil," Tommy started poking his sides. "C'mon, you know you wanna smile." He poked WIlbur some more, which made Wilbur swat the other's hands away. "C'mon Wilby." That's it. The nickname got him. A small smile formed on Wilbur's lips. 

"There's the big man!" Tommy cheered. "You wanna go tell Techno about the sanctuary thing?" he asked as he stood up. 

"Yeah sure." Wilbur followed Tommy back to the castle. "Where do you think he's at?"

"Probably in the library."

"Yeah, what a dork."

.

.

.

"You're a good brother Wil."

"...You're a good child Tommy."

"This is why no one fucking likes you Wilbur, you dickhead!"

**Author's Note:**

> Some more brotherly moments. I miss them, if you haven't noticed. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
